


Getting Closer（by给给）

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	Getting Closer（by给给）

01.

他睡着了吗？

李帝努小心翼翼直起身子，顺着窗外透进来的白光，看到室友拿被子盖住嘴，刘海又垂下去跟睫毛交叉在一起，空调正处于一个运作期，发出沉闷的噪音，吹出一阵凉风，正好吹起室友几撮发丝，竖起来轻轻摇晃。

已经快到九月，耐不住几天空调就要暂停使用了，室友最近睡觉的时候也不再下意识蹬掉被子，而是盖得严严实实。就算再不愿意接受，寒风也已经蓄势以待，即将登陆。

李帝努却越来越热，下身已经完全硬起来了，就算不去碰，顶端也可以靠在肚脐旁边。李帝努咬住下嘴唇，往被子里头钻了钻，调整出一个正对着室友背影的姿势，才缓缓将手伸进被窝。

握到炙热的第一秒就爽到抽搐，李帝努盯着室友的后脑勺慢慢开始上下撸动。

仁俊。

沉默中李帝努喊出室友的名字，继而膝盖往上顶，人一点一点蜷缩起来，手上速度也逐渐加快。

仁俊。

自己对室友这难以启齿的卑鄙行为是从何时开始的已经不值得考究了，正是性发育的关键时期，一点小刺激就会惹得精虫上脑。本来只要是去厕所悄悄解决也没多大问题，可那天就像失去控制一般对着室友就解开裤腰。

更要命的是，李帝努深知那不是巧合，第一次在距离黄仁俊半米之外射精之后，他就知道自己躲不掉了。

是既定的命运。他对黄仁俊的渴望，早就暗藏心底了。

“唔…”

对面的人突然发出一声闷哼，李帝努停下动作，屏息等待，心脏像是正被电击着，不顾一切想从喉咙眼里逃出来。

黄仁俊翻了个身，又皱着眉吸了吸鼻子，李帝努全部看在眼里，他只敢睁开小小一条缝，刚好将黄仁俊的表情看得一清二楚。

这是第一次，在自慰的时候撞上了黄仁俊的正脸。

黄仁俊睡觉有一个固定姿势，就是无论如何都要朝着右睡。两人刚做室友的时候，经常躺在床聊天，黄仁俊从来都是背对着李帝努，被问到为什么这样，黄仁俊才会暂时转过身来一本正经解释说因为朝左睡会压着心脏，会减寿。

所以这几乎是李帝努人生中第一次在床上躺着时跟黄仁俊面对面。

所以看着吧，也许就是唯一一次。

虽然已经想象过这张脸上会出现的各种表情，但都不及现实的这张冷静。星光落在黄仁俊的睫毛上，那里面装有李帝努热切的灵魂。

仁俊啊。

李帝努在黑暗中睁大双眼，放佛是要将黄仁俊的每一个毛孔都记在心中。被窝里再度升温，几近要达到火山喷发的临点。

每次从上往下撸动的时候李帝努都会用大拇指轻轻按压顶端，然后想象是被黄仁俊的舌腔抵住，对方会委屈到发出呜呜的不满声，生理性的想要呕吐却不能，只能任由眼泪弄湿自己的脸庞，这时李帝努就会故意往两边顶，看着黄仁俊鼓起的腮帮像个赌气的小孩。

在射出之前，李帝努会伸出双手抱着黄仁俊的脑袋，下身快速抽动，每一下都逼得黄仁俊尽根吞没。这么粗暴的动作大概会让黄仁俊无所适从，可能会下意识抱住自己的大腿，还会发出求饶的声音，但李帝努听不到了，因为通通都在未出声的时候就重新被堵回肚子里。

最后李帝努会怀心思将精液全部射在黄仁俊嘴里，仁俊的嘴巴那么小，仁俊整个人都那么小，怎么能含住那么多精液呢？一定会有许多溢出来，滴在仁俊的锁骨中，滴在仁俊的乳尖上。

仁俊。

李帝努伸手去拿床头边的卫生纸，粘稠的液体弄脏了整只手，更麻烦的是床单上的一滩。

隔壁的黄仁俊睡得十分沉稳，一点不知刚刚有人对着自己打了一炮，那个人还把自己想象成胯下的性爱对象，被浇灌了一身的白浊。

李帝努小声地喘息着，一半的被单都被蹬到床下，挂在鼻尖的汗因为呼吸而迟迟未落，

这是最后一次。李帝努心想。

即使上一次他也是这样警告自己的。

 

02.

李帝努刚结束the show的工作，正等着经纪人去把车开来楼底，手机突然跳出新消息提醒，一下赶走了李帝努的所有疲惫。

-下班了吗？

是黄仁俊发来的消息，这也算稀奇，黄仁俊从来都不会主动问起自己的行程，日常能用到聊天软件的交流也只是一些官方通知。

自己和黄仁俊在这一点上都有点特殊，明明跟其他人都可以没大没小地聊天，偏偏对于彼此，好像在故意避免私下交流。李帝努是过于心虚，在他眼里黄仁俊说的每一句话都有别种暗示，自己还要自作多情去做阅读理解。

-刚结束，怎么了？

-没什么大事

李帝努站在电梯前盯着手机，关于黄仁俊的下一句话有无限种猜想。

-我打算搬去空出来的那个单人间，怕弄乱你的东西，打算等你回来再搬

好像是一脚踏空被台阶绊倒，李帝努抬起手不知该做何回应。自己跟黄仁俊好像的确是这样的关系，多几句解释反而显得尴尬，这样干脆的交流方式才算正常。

头顶响起电梯的提示音，李帝努脑里一片混乱没注意到，等电梯开门里面的staff喊了声自己的名字李帝努才反应过来。

“jeno要进来吗？”

staff往前倾了一半的身子询问道，以为小孩是工作太累懵住了。

李帝努一下换上职业微笑，礼貌地点点头，抬脚走进电梯，再低下头按亮屏幕，看着黄仁俊只有通知没有询问的语气顿觉恼火，快速打出一行字就点了发送键。

-为什么？那么讨厌我都要搬走了吗？

随着叮一声响，电梯门缓缓关上。手机已经揣进外套口袋里，李帝努看着电梯显示屏上的数字不断减少，快要做不好表情管理，心中那团无名火明明烧的正旺，但头脑首先理智下来。

怎么办？就那样冲他生气了，他会解释吗？会放弃搬宿舍吗？

等电梯终于到达，李帝努礼貌地冲staff鞠躬道别，然后转头去寻找经纪人的车停靠在了哪边，等坐上车放下背包，李帝努还能感受到耳根处的神经发来紧张的嗡嗡声。

“跑累了吗？”经纪人看了一眼状态不太对的李帝努，好心问道。

李帝努摇摇头表示没关系，拿起座位旁的水杯灌了一大口，经纪人估计孩子大概是最近连轴转的工作太累，于是给李帝努扔了一张小毯子，劝他先睡一会。

李帝努接过毯子道过谢，手机从衣服口袋中滑出来掉在地上，不小心按亮了屏幕，锁屏上除了时间再无其他通知，李帝努抿着嘴捡起手机，漆黑的环境中只有这一束光，像是孤独的鼓手正演奏着最悲壮的乐曲。

每一个鼓点都从李帝努的心脏中发出，是那样密集的鼓点，让李帝努说不出的不安。

这一切在手机解锁后又突然归于平静。原来刚刚在电梯里信号不好，那两句质问根本没能发出去，对话框旁红色的标志放佛在嘲笑李帝努刚刚的独角戏有多么滑稽。

根本没有洒脱自由的鼓手，只有渺小而懦弱的小丑罢了。就算拿起鼓槌也只能自娱自乐，聚光灯以外没有观众，最后一曲终了连自己都觉得无趣。

李帝努往后仰去，整个人都躺进狭小的座位中，两条腿只好屈在一起。

“哥，你知道仁俊要换房间的事吗？”李帝努望着车顶，

“当然知道啊，就前几天的时候，我想着也不是什么难事，就同意了。”

“那他有说为什么搬吗？”

“嗯？仁俊说是自己作息太差想一个人住，怎么？他没跟你讲？你们吵架了？我和你们说…”

经纪人生怕团队成员关系不和谐还想再唠叨几句，李帝努开着玩笑绕过了这个话题，想了想还是拿起手机，删掉了之前没发出去的那句话，又重新编辑了一条信息。

-好，我就快到宿舍了

 

03.

等一场秋雨冲刷掉首尔市仅剩不多的余热，李帝努才习惯了没有黄仁俊的房间。

深夜也常有失眠惹得人心烦意乱，李帝努起身想去厨房找杯水喝，路过黄仁俊的房间时下意识瞟了一眼，发觉对方竟留着一条门缝。李帝努往过走了两步，透过门缝望着里面一片漆黑，依稀可见一点单人床的影子，上面还有圆滚滚的一坨。

像受到未知的蛊惑，李帝努轻手轻脚进了房间，屏住呼吸蹲到了床边，用力眨了眨眼睛才慢慢在黑暗中勾勒出黄仁俊的轮廓。

还是自己熟悉的睡颜，眉头平缓不见一点波澜，想来他的梦里也是一片天然乐园无忧无虑。

那他的乐园里会有自己吗？

李帝努歪着头慢慢凑近，感受着黄仁俊有条不紊的呼吸声。他已经记不清上回两人这样亲密是什么时候了。

黄仁俊可以跟朴志晟玩游戏玩到凌晨四点，也可以跟罗渽民肩并肩一起出门寻找好吃的餐厅，只要黄仁俊愿意，他还可以随时去哥哥们那边过夜，欢迎他的可不止董思成一个。

好像偏偏只有自己，没办法跟黄仁俊像个熟识，明明自己那么想靠近对方。

或许就是因为太过渴望了吧。

李帝努的心皱巴巴的，在黑暗中不断深陷。

最后却也只是轻轻落下一吻，黄仁俊因为过于干燥而上火的嘴唇带着灼热，李帝努不敢久碰，大概是秋天第一片落叶下坠所需的时间，李帝努又慌慌张张直起身来，像个愣头傻子，不安地观察着黄仁俊。

对方睡得很安静，鼻息平稳。

那是刚刚撞上自己左脸的鼻息，李帝努想。那温度好高，黄仁俊是不是发烧了。

李帝努伸出右手食指，慢慢放在黄仁俊额头中央，皮肤接触的那块面积像是缩略版的伊朗卢特沙漠，要融化掉每一粒细胞。

李帝努突然明白，是自己快燃烧起来，是自己的发丝已经成了灰烬，又作为肥料滋养了心中的六雪泥*。

 

04.

今天是winwin哥的生日，黄仁俊果不其然又过去那边了，听朴志晟的意思是晚上也不回来了，要通宵庆祝。

李帝努又输了一盘游戏，烦躁地把手机扔到一旁，他正坐在黄仁俊的床上，当然是未经允许，趁着今天宿舍过于安静，无人在意他的一举一动，而这间房又刚好那么空。

不溜进来玩玩的话自己岂不是亏了。

自己生日那天黄仁俊起了个大早亲自下厨，准备了一碗不是很成功的紫菜汤，虽然李帝努之后吐槽过很多次这个紫菜汤有多奇葩，但实际上当天他还是乖乖喝光了整碗。

怎么能拒绝啊，黄仁俊就端着小白碗委屈得看着自己，整个人看起来无精打采的，仿佛是街边被抛弃的小猫，眼睛里折进去整个森林的露水。

偏偏小猫还黏糊糊地开口：“jeno啊生日快乐。”

李帝努觉得自己卑微到如同囚犯，要靠言听计从才能争取减刑。但他又是心甘情愿，也知道无期徒刑谈何早日解放。

自己当时还很感动来着，别人过生日可没有仁俊亲自做的紫菜汤喝。

后来这种感动就越来越小了，从罗渽民丰富的早餐和作为夜宵的火锅，再到今天的winwin哥，他曾为自己得到了一颗玫瑰而感到庆幸，然而其他人收到的则是一颗星星。黄仁俊的温柔那么深，能给自己的只有冰山一角。

可是为什么，为什么喜欢你会让我这样变态。李帝努侧身倒下，刚刚躺到黄仁俊的枕头上，浓郁的柠檬香将李帝努包围起来，像是跌入棉花之中，越陷越深，连挣扎的手都抬不起来。

李帝努感觉自己走入梦境，脚下踩着松软的土地，抬头只能看见碎碎星光透过树叶的缝隙落下，照在他隐秘的罪恶上，他的影子已经化成一头凶猛的狼，在满月之下悲鸣着。

那痛苦从卑微的暗恋中来，装在小小的玻璃瓶中快要放弃挣扎。

李帝努用力捏住床单，想要克制住身体内的猛兽。他慢慢睁开眼，看到门口处有个隐约的人影。

霎那间一脚踩向了悬崖，李帝努猛然坐起来，床头有盏装饰用的夜明灯，李帝努曾嫌它亮起来连一只萤火虫都赶不上，现在却暗骂这光太刺眼，让自己无处可藏。

黄仁俊还保持的开门的姿势站在原地，看不清是什么样的表情，但肢体僵硬像橱窗里的人偶模特，李帝努也跟着动也不敢动，喘息却抑制不住。

毕竟自己现在的模样看起来太糟糕，凌乱的头发和奇怪的行为，尤其是某个地方的鼓起，一定惹人注目又害人羞愧。

“你怎么突然回来了？”

李帝努一开口就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，又是这种质问语气。自己大概不适合做罪犯，太容易就将心虚不安摊开在警察面前。

难怪以前会被人训，“李帝努，你有点过于自以为是了。”

还在想要不要再说一句道歉，或者继续做点解释，李帝努便看见黄仁俊走近房内又关上门，然后一步一步朝自己走来，直到那盏几乎没有实用性的灯照在黄仁俊脸上，李帝努才看清对方的表情。

“仁俊？”

李帝努从没见过黄仁俊的这种表情，跟日常练习时的坚定相似，却又带着许多其他情绪，比如，兴奋？紧张？还有……

火焰在烛光中跳动，映出两人的影子就快要融为一体。

李帝努不敢妄下定论，一直以来他都被名为暗恋的监牢所囚禁，受着孤独的惩罚，即使一直渴求着代表自由的金钥匙，却也没有勇气将手伸出栅栏之外。

所以他犹豫着，看着眼前的黄仁俊，松开握紧的拳头，舌头在牙尖上打着颤，李帝努还是不知如何开口。

“这是我的房间。”

黄仁俊讲出今晚以来的第一句台词，并慢慢蹲下，直视着李帝努失措的眼神。

“你为什么问我？”

完全蹲下身后的黄仁俊比李帝努要低半个头，于是只能微微抬头仰视着李帝努。

“李帝努，你是不是喜欢我？”

住在心里面的那位鼓手又开始演奏，还是没有章法的鼓点，每一声锣响都跟刀割喉咙似的。李帝努等着自己去习惯这种不安，他早就该想到自己的欲望太过暴露，明明自己也知道对方聪明又敏感，只是不断自欺欺人，最后看来不过是你瞒我瞒。

藏在黑暗中的那头怪物，到底还是被黄仁俊拽到了灯光下。

李帝努突然就释怀了。

“是，我喜欢你。”

“我就知道。”

黄仁俊语气中带着小小的得意，好像这怪异的气氛并没有影响到他。

“那你溜进我房间偷亲我，还有之前…”黄仁俊顿住，思考着要选择哪个单词才不会太露骨，“在我旁边打飞机，全是因为你喜欢我，对吧？”

李帝努听到这个提问就情不自禁露出微笑，他好喜欢这样的黄仁俊，知道自己想要什么，也自信自己能看透一切。李帝努觉得，黄仁俊或许真的可以照亮世界，毕竟当时已经沉迷黑夜的自己，就是被黄仁俊带进了新的森林啊。

所以李帝努决定，要像黄仁俊那样去爱。

“对，都是因为太喜欢你了。”

性是俗气还是奢侈都只看有无情爱随之，黄仁俊，你有没有知道，我想要你，是我喜欢你。

李帝努猜黄仁俊明白了，因为下一秒他就撞上黄仁俊的吻，李帝努悄悄伸出舌头舔过对方的唇珠，像是对食草莓，甜美可口，像是风对上火，愈烧愈烈。

“你知道吗？”

黄仁俊突然伸手挡住李帝努的嘴巴，两个人的额头仍相抵着，做着彼此的眼中物。

“我跟你一样。”

做着与你更亲近的梦。

现在我们都梦想成真了。

 

—————————————————————  
“所以当时为什么要换宿舍啊？”  
“……我当时还不知道你为什么打飞机啊，还以为是哪位漂亮姐姐，所以忍不下去就搬走啦。”  
“其实是真的哦。”  
“什么？”  
“为了漂亮姐姐你啊。”  
“……你果然是变态！”

 

 

 

*六雪泥：学名大岩桐，代表华丽和欲望


End file.
